1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and methods for offering services according to user facial expressions, and particularly, to an electronic device with a camera unit and a method for offering services corresponding to user facial expressions.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital photo frames, electronic readers (e-readers), are popular. Users may use the electronic device when they are in different moods and when they feel different emotions. Some electronic devices can capture the expressions of the user via cameras on the body of the electronic devices, thus to analyze the mood of the user. However, the electronic device of related art fails to automatically offer different services according to different expressions on the face of the user.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a method for automatically offering services according to user expressions to avoid the limitations described above.